Monster
by MiissRed
Summary: Mathieu avait un secret. Un secret qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas joué aux cons. Rating T pour présence de violence !


_**Monster.**_

« -Tu ne viens pas ? »

« -Non. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -J'ai pas envie. »

Le premier soupira, déçu par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se montrerait aussi rabat-joie que ça, surtout qu'il était d'habitude toujours rieur et plaisantin. Et c'était une nouvelle fois le cas quand il se retrouvait avec des potes.

Alors pourquoi Mathieu faisait-il la gueule pendant cette sortie ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs autour de la piscine qu'offrait la maison parentale d'Antoine, il faisait extrêmement beau et Antoine trouvait ça dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Parce que oui, ils avaient beau être majeures et vaccinés, ils ne pourraient jamais nier leur côté enfantin qui ressortait dès que cela était possible. Alors ils étaient là, Nyo, Alexis (Lloyd, étant donné que le dénommé Linksthesun avait décidé de rester dans sa Bretagne, c'était stupide de faire toute cette route pour une après-midi de piscine), même François et Bruce avaient dis oui. Et puis, il y avait Mathieu qui était venu parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais refuser une pause dans son travail et encore moins quand c'était Antoine qui le lui proposait. Il était venu.

Mais depuis, il n'avait pas bougé de son transat et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever son t-shirt et encore moins son pantalon. Ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre quand on voyait le temps qu'il faisait.

Au départ, Antoine avait simplement pensé que son meilleur ami avait une simple phobie de l'eau ou qu'il ne savait pas nager mais il avait bien vite vu que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Tout le monde l'avait vu.

Antoine s'était retourné et avait plongé dans la piscine, éclaboussant par la même occasion Nyo et François.

Le présentateur de Salut les geeks sourit en coin. Il attrapa son iPhone et prit la scène en photo. Il la posta directement sur twitter, il fallait que tout le monde profite de cet instant.

''A votre avis, qui fait la plus grosse bombe ?''

Il sourit en coin quand il sentit une emprise sur ses chevilles. Il releva la tête en voyant Antoine sourire d'une façon très... psychopathe. Mathieu n'eut pas réellement le temps de comprendre qu'Alexis l'attrapait par les épaules, le soulevant en même temps que le chevelu.

Le pauvre Mathieu essayait de se débattre.

« -J'ai mon portable les mecs ! »

Le problème fut résolu par Bruce qui attrapa ledit smartphone qui posait problème.

« -Les mecs ! Faites pas les cons putain ! Laissez moi ! »

Les paroles du châtain ne faisaient strictement rien et les débats incessants de ce dernier ne faisaient que renforcer la prise d'Antoine et Alexis. Et le youtuber se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'eau.

Plus la distance entre la piscine et Mathieu diminuait, plus il se débattait. Plus les autres avaient envie de le voir dans la flotte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que 20cm.

« -Si vous me lâchez dans la flotte, je vous ferais regretter d'être nés. »

Tous les youtubers présents s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Ils s'arrêtèrent même de respirer durant un moment.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Mathieu. Non. C'était celle du Patron.

Personne ne pouvait croire à une blague du châtain. La menace était réelle et le ton utilisé n'emmenait pas loin sur les intentions plus que malsaines du possesseur de la voix rauque.

Tous avaient senti ce frisson passer. Tous avaient compris qu'on ne rigolait plus.

Mathieu avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il se débattit une dernière fois. L'emprise n'était plus assez forte pour le retenir. Il tomba sur le sol, se relevant le plus vite possible. Il regarda chacune des personnes présentes et aucunes d'elles n'auraient pu manquer cette lueur de peur dans le regard de leur ami qu'ils pensaient pourtant si bien connaître.

Mathieu se retourna, attrapa son portable et courut à l'intérieur. Il cherchait ses affaires, il avait pris un sac à dos avec. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ce con ?

Il ne voulait plus rester là, il avait besoin de partir. De penser à autre chose. Il avait besoin de... d'air frais. De calme. De silence. Il avait besoin d'être seul... le serait-il seulement un jour ?

« -Mathieu ? »

C'était la voix d'Antoine. L'interpellé ne réagit pas plus que cela, cherchant toujours son foutu sac. C'était toujours au moment où il en avait le plus besoin qu'il ne le trouvait pas. C'était horrible.

Ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux s'embuaient. Il ne voulait plus parler.

« -Mathieu, dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît. »

« -Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« -Rien à dire ? Tu viens de nous menacer avec la voix du- »

« -Il n'y a rien à dire. Je m'en vais, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Le châtain avait abandonné l'idée de trouver son sac et était sorti de la maison sans regarder Antoine et sans même rajouter un mot d'explication. Il ne voulait pas expliquer. Personne ne comprenait de toute manière.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Jamais.

Du côté des autres youtubers, tout cela avait jeté un froid dès plus impressionnant. Ils avaient tous été un peu -beaucoup- surpris par la réaction de leur collègue, de leur ami plutôt.

Ils avaient côtoyé assez souvent le petit youtuber mais aucuns d'entre eux n'auraient été capable de prévoir ce type de réaction. Et encore moins qu'il use d'un des personnages qu'il avait créé pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et c'était quoi cette lueur au fond du regard ? Cette peur qu'ils avaient tous pu remarquer ?

.

« -Tu avais promis de pas intervenir ! »

« -T'avais pas assez d'autorité gamin. Tu voulais que je les laisse continuer ? »

« -Tu avais promis ! »

« -J'ai fais ça pour te protéger ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu veux pas te montrer et même si t'avais un putain d'espoir pour ça, un t-shirt mouillé ça cache rien du tout ! »

« -Tu avais promis... »

Seul dans son appartement, Mathieu pleurait.

Mais pas seulement à cause de cette promesse brisée. Il y avait aussi la rage, la peur, le stress. Tout remontait à la surface. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas voulu le mettre à l'eau. Si seulement ils avaient bien voulu le lâcher au bon moment. Si seulement...

Mais il pouvait se morfondre encore longtemps en pensant à ces si seulement, rien ne changerait et encore moins l'intervention plus qu'incongru du Patron qui aurait dû tenir cette foutue promesse.

Mais plus que cela, il y avait aussi une partie de Mathieu qui lui en était reconnaissant.

Il était perdu. Complètement paumé par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Par rapport à tout ce flux de pensées qui lui envahissait l'esprit. Tout se bousculait. Tout remontait. Tout se remémorait.

Les cris. Les voix. Les rires. Les sensations. La douleur. Ses pleures. Ses cris. Et les rires, plus forts , toujours.

Recroquevillé dans le fond de sa douche, Mathieu entretenait encore ce petit espoir qu'il était protégé dans cet endroit confiné. La douche n'était pas des plus faciles d'accès et le panier à linge comme les deux tabourets qu'il avait rajouté devant l'entrée ne faisaient que boucher celle-ci davantage.

Et malgré toute cette palette de sentiments les plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il se sentait un minimum soulagé par la fortification de fortune de son entrée de douche. De sa cachette.

Les endroits confinés l'avaient toujours sauvé. Il avait toujours échappé à tout le monde en se cachant dans ce genre d'endroit. Tapis dans l'ombre.

.

_« -Hé ! Regardez, il est là ! »_

_Mathieu eut le temps de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui venait de crier cette phrase. La personne et accessoirement tout le reste de sa bande. _

_Le châtain laissa tomber ses cours, pour le moment, il s'en foutait. Il avait commencé à courir, pas question de se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois._

_Il courait dans les couloirs, se faisant courser par la bande de brutes qui ne faisait que rire derrière le pauvre étudiant qu'était simplement Mathieu. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé dans le fond. Il n'avait jamais voulu être le punching ball préféré de cette bande. De cette bande et de toute l'école. _

_Même les personnes qui étaient censées être les plus faibles de l'établissement s'en prenaient à lui, pour la simple raison qu'ils devaient défouler la colère qu'ils ressentaient sur quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Mathieu. _

_Il pensait qu'en entrant ici, il commencerait une nouvelle vie. Qu'il pourrait se faire des amis. De vrais amis. Mais après trois ans, il devait bien se faire une raison. Rien ne pourrait changer à part la hargne toujours plus grandissante des gens à vouloir faire mal aux autres. A vouloir prouver qu'ils étaient les dominants. A vouloir prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des mauviettes. Qu'ils n'étaient pas différents. _

_Différent, Mathieu l'était. Et même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher, son secret s'était vite révélé. Ses parents ne voulant rien entendre et ne voulant pas le faire interner, l'avaient inscrit dans le premier collège qu'ils avaient trouvé. Et c'était reparti pour un flot d'horreur débité à la seconde. _

_Il était mal, il a toujours été mal. Il voulait se faire soigner. Il voulait qu'elles partent. Il voulait avoir une vie calme, une vie silencieuse. Une vie normale. _

_Avoir des personnalités multiples n'était pas normal. Se parler à soi-même n'était pas normal. Changer de voix et de caractères n'était pas normal. _

_Rien n'était normal chez lui et tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait des problèmes mentaux et ses parents continuaient à croire que leur fils était normal, qu'il était dans la moyenne. Qu'il n'était pas malade. Parce que ce serait la honte de la famille d'avoir un enfant malade. D'avoir leur seul fils unique malade. Ils avaient toujours été dans cet esprit de compétition avec les frères et soeurs côté paternel. Toujours à vouloir montrer à quel point ils avaient réussi. A quel point ils gagnaient bien leur vie. A quel point leurs enfants étaient adorables et bien élevés. A quel point ce que leurs enfants faisaient était mieux que tous les autres enfants de la famille. _

_Toujours cet esprit de compétition que Mathieu ne pouvait plus supporter. Il était en colère pour tout. Contre tout. Contre ses parents. Contre les professeurs. Contres les élèves. Contre cette fichue école. Contre lui-même. _

_Oui, dans tout ce merdier, il culpabilisait. Il culpabilisait d'être lui. D'avoir ces voix dans la tête. Et pas seulement dans la tête. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Que c'était à cause de lui que ces personnages avaient élu domicile dans son crâne. _

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le trouble dissociatif de l'identité était tout simplement causé par son enfance. Le stress. Ses parents. Tout autour de lui n'avait fait que le plonger dans cet état. Mais là où les personnes atteintes de cette pathologie ne se souvenaient plus de rien quand l'une des personnalités prenait possession de leur corps, lui se souvenait de tout. Lui se sentait contrôler. Lui discutait avec ses personnalités. _

_« -Venez, on va bientôt le rattraper. »_

_Mathieu tentait de fuir, de courir toujours plus loin mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas dans la catégorie des plus sportifs de l'établissement. _

_« -Tu veux que je prennes le relais gamin ? »_

_« -J'ai pas besoin de toi ! » répondit l'étudiant, à bout de souffle. _

_« -Au contraire, tu aurais bien besoin que l'on reprenne le relais. Si nous combinons nos forces et en calculant le temps que nous pouvons- »_

_« -Ta gueule la grosse tête, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont MES réserves d'énergie que vous épuiserez. »_

_« -Ouais bah si tu passais un peu moins de temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos... »_

_« -J'ai pas besoin de vous ! Laissez moi. »_

_Un poids se fit violemment sentir dans son dos. Il tomba à la renverse, se mangeant le sol avec force. Une des brutes qui le poursuivait avait fini par le rattraper et à le plaquer contre le sol. _

_« -Il parlait encore avec lui-même. »_

_Les autres rigolèrent tandis que le châtain tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de son bourreau. Il avait les larmes aux yeux,supportant toujours mal les critiques qui volaient en pleine face. On se moquait de lui pour une différence. On se servait de lui pour se défouler comme s'il n'était qu'un simple objet. _

_« -On n'est pas loin des vestiaires de sport. Ça sera plus discret là-bas. »_

_Ils étaient cinq. Deux le tiraient par les bras pour le traîner vers les vestiaires, les trois autres derrières eux, riaient de la situation. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. L'humain n'avait aucun sens. _

_Il se débattait, pensant avoir encore un espoir de réussir à se détacher. Un espoir de pouvoir fuir ce qui l'attendait en sachant pertinemment que si ce n'était pas cette fois-ci, ce serait pour la prochaine fois. _

_Une fois arrivé, il fut envoyé contre le mur avec hargne. La rage que le groupe ressentait ne faisait que se transmettre dans les gestes et les coups que recevaient Mathieu. Il se recroquevilla, protégeant son cou de ses avants-bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils atteignent son cou, sa colonne cervicale, le prof lui avait suffisamment répété. _

_Mais les coups ne se faisaient pas sentir. Il n'y avait toujours rien qui venait mais l'étudiant n'était pas prêt pour autant à quitter sa position de protection. Il entendait seulement les rires des cinq garçons. _

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le tabasser ? »_

_« -On attend qu'il crève de trouille. Mais vous voulez pas tester un nouveau truc ? Vous savez, c'est la fin de l'année et dans moins d'une semaine, on ne pourra plus le revoir. Plus aussi souvent. Faut qu'il se souvienne de nous. »_

_Les autres approuvèrent la nouvelle idée qui avait été lancée par celui qui semblait être le chef. Mathieu tremblait un peu plus. Il regrettait déjà les paroles qu'il avait lancé aux autres. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'eux au final. Pour tout. _

_Ils étaient devenus ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, ses seuls amis. Et il les remballait toujours, pensant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, pensant qu'il pouvait être comme les autres. _

_« -Vous ! Prenez-le par les bras. »_

_Les mains qui s'accrochèrent aux poignets du pauvre châtain n'avaient jamais été aussi dures, aussi rageuses. Il ne put débattre longtemps face à la force de ses adversaires. _

_Ils le tirèrent vers le milieu de la salle, le mettant à genoux, contorsionnant ses bras de manière à autant le faire souffrir que de le faire obéir. _

_Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et sourit. _

_« -On va te laisser un beau souvenir. Un souvenir qui n'est que pour toi. Si tu le dis à quelqu'un... -il sortit un opinel de sa poche, mettant la pointe de la lame juste sous les yeux de Mathieu- tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ? »_

_La bande rit un peu plus à cette ''blague'' de leur maître à tous._

_Ce dernier se leva et fit signe aux deux bourreaux d'enlever le t-shirt du châtain. Il s'exécutèrent sans même poser de questions. _

_Le chef tourna autour de Mathieu, toujours immobilisé et il finit par s'arrêter dans le dos de l'étudiant. _

_Celui-ci se cambra en sentant la lame froide toucher sa peau. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu plus en comprenant comment allait finir toute cette histoire. _

_La lame finit par transpercer sa peau et ce fut le début de l'Enfer pour Mathieu. Il sentait sa peau se déchirer, cette douleur vive que l'on ressentait, cette chaleur horrible qui s'immisçait dans la douleur. Plus les plaies se faisaient nombreuses, plus la lame entrait dans sa peau. _

_Mathieu criait, il pleurait. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un l'entende. Que quelqu'un le sauve de ça. Mais tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les rires incessants de ses bourreaux. _

.

L'interphone de son appartement se fit entendre. Quelqu'un était en bas. Mais il ne voulait pas aller ouvrir. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

Qu'on le laisse tranquille, lui et sa douleur. Lui et sa souffrance.

Plus rien ne se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Aucun sentiment de soulagement ne l'envahit. Il n'était plus rien que tristesse et colère. Il n'était plus rien que le jeune homme de son enfance.

Tant d'années à tenter de s'en sortir avec tout ça. Tant d'efforts fournis pour pouvoir changer.

Il avait trouvé la combine parfaite. Il avait quitté la maison familiale, avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents, avait loué un appartement. Il était parfait cet appartement.

Il avait eu l'idée de cette émission. Salut les geeks. Ça l'avait fait délirer au départ. Les gens avaient commencé à aimer ce qu'il faisait. Et petit à petit, ses personnalités avaient mis leur grain de sel dans cette émission. Tout le monde avait aimé le concept sans jamais se douter à quel point les personnalités étaient réelles. A quel point il avait souffert de les avoir.

Il avait tout fait pour cacher ce qu'il s'était passé durant son adolescence. Il avait tout fait, même proposer un contrat avec ses propres personnalités. Elles n'intervenaient pas dans sa vie de tous les jours, elles ne se montraient pas aux autres et il les laissait s'exprimer durant l'émission.

Tout marchait, il avait enfin trouvé un semblant de bonheur. Un semblant de calme. Un semblant de vie normale.

Mais il avait fallu que tout parte dans tous les sens. Que le Patron ne se mêle de cette histoire.

Les coups donnés dans la porte d'entrée firent sursauter Mathieu. Comment on avait pu atteindre son appartement sans qu'il n'aille ouvrir ?

Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il dut se résoudre à accepter l'intrus quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte cinq minute plus tard. Un intrus qui n'en était pas vraiment un en réalité.

Mathieu avait avoué qu'il se sentirait un peu plus en sécurité en sachant qu'Alexis avait un double des clés de l'appartement. Au fond, c'était vrai. Les souvenirs qui revenaient ne dataient pas de cette journée près de la piscine d'Antoine, cela datait d'un peu plus loin. Quand il était tombé sur une vidéo où un jeune se faisait tabasser par d'autres, alors qu'il cherchait un sujet à traiter.

Le mal était revenu et l'envie de partir était présent. Il pensait qu'au moins il ne finirait pas momifier ou que peut-être, Alexis arriverait un jour au bon moment avant qu'il ne fasse le grand pas.

Pourtant il se servait des doubles des clés alors qu'il s'était simplement barricadé dans sa douche.

Il entendit alors la voix d'Alexis l'appeler, lui dire qu'il ramenait son sac. Il ne répondit pas.

« -Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre gros. »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« -ALEXIS ! »

Mathieu avait envie de se foutre des baffes. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Geek trouve assez de force pour crier à l'aide.

Il les détestait à ce moment-là mais il savait au fond qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour protéger le châtain. Ils avaient tous un caractère différent mais ils avaient bien un trait en commun : la protection de l'hôte principal. Ils avaient compris l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait leur ''créateur'' et ils avaient tout autant compris le besoin d'aide dont il devait bénéficier.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Alexis entra et vit la barrière que s'était créé Mathieu. Il enleva tout jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre son ami. Il s'assit par terre, à côté de lui. Il ne parla pas pour le moment. Il savait bien que dans des moments de déprime, le silence était parfois primordial mais la présence d'une personne qui comptait l'était tout autant.

Juste sa présence.

« -Faut que tu l'aide Alexis. »

La voix du Geek. C'était certainement lui qui prenait le plus à cœur le moral du youtuber, certainement suite aux parties de jeux vidéos où ils s'entraidaient pour avancer plus vite dans le jeu. Ils avaient passé des heures à parler ensemble, à jouer ensemble et à rire ensemble.

Alexis s'était tourné, comment ne pas trouver cela étrange d'entendre un ami parler avec une personnalité qu'il avait normalement créé de toute pièce pour le besoin de son émission ?

Mathieu releva la tête, toujours cette lueur de peur dans le regard. Cette lueur qui voulait tout dire à vrai dire. Il avait peur de tout, peur de la réaction des gens. Peur que tous ses efforts ne soient vains. Peur que tout recommence. Peur que tous les êtres humains sur cette Terre ne soient pareils.

« -Ne t'enfuis pas Alexis... Je t'en supplies... »

La voix encore cassée du châtain résonna aux oreilles du musicien. Ce dernier sourit en coin.

« -Je ne partirais pas. -il se tut durant quelques secondes- Raconte moi... »

Mathieu était réticent à cette idée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne le regarde pas bizarrement. Mais il n'avait jamais eu d'amis qui n'avait pas fuit quand il avait été mis au courant pour sa maladie.

Alors il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Il n'avait pourtant pas réussi à contenir ses autres personnalités qui s'en étaient données à cœur joie, voyant en Alexis une échappatoire. En voyant en Alexis enfin une personne avec qui être soi-même.

Ce dernier avait écouté. Il souriait de temps en temps en entendant une réflexion d'une des personnalités. Il restait neutre la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier le fait que la dernière partie du parcours scolaire de Mathieu, ne l'avait pas mis en colère à l'intérieur.

Il avait passé un bon de temps avec le youtuber et il ne pouvait pas penser rester de marbre devant ce récit.

Le musicien soupira à la fin de l'histoire alors que le châtain se taisait et que le silence revenait doucement.

« -Montres moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » demanda doucement Alexis.

« -Non ! »

« -Écoute moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout ça aux autres, tu n'es pas obligé de parler de tes autres personnalités, du moins du fait qu'elles sont réelles mais tu ne peux pas te priver de chose à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait. Depuis le début, ils voulaient te détruire. Depuis le début, ils voulaient te prouver que tu n'étais rien. Mais c'est pas vrai Mathieu. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Tu es l'un des youtubers préférés des Français. Tu as su leur prouver que tu pouvais t'en sortir mais tu n'arriveras jamais à te défaire de cette douleur tant qu'ils continueront à avoir le pouvoir sur ce que tu es. »

« -C'est... c'est horrible et- »

« -Ces marques font parti de toi maintenant. Elles sont toi, pas eux. Les autres verront ces marques mais ils verront Mathieu. L'histoire qui les accompagne, tu n'es pas obligé de la raconter en entier. Mais ces marques ne doivent plus te soumettre. »

Hésitant, le châtain regardait Alexis. Comment arrivait-il à dire des choses comme ça ? Comme si tout était normal pour lui ? Comme s'il avait déjà vu des centaines de cas avant lui...

Lentement, Mathieu retira son t-shirt. Il avait encore peur de se retourner. De montrer. Mais le regard rassurant de son ami le décida à lui faire complètement confiance.

Alexis crut voir la pire image de sa vie.

Le dos de Mathieu était recouvert de cicatrices en tout genre. Certaines plus profondes que d'autres, plus longues de d'autres mais parmi toutes les plaies qui avaient élu domicile sur la peau blanche du youtuber, une phrase était lisible : ''you're a monster''.

Un silence prit place tout à coup, Alexis était dégoûté. Dégoûté que des adolescents aient pu infliger une pareille souffrance à un autre juste pour une différence. Que des adolescents aient pu marquer la vie d'un autre par des moyens aussi barbares.

Il était dégoûté de la génération d'adolescent qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de rabaisser les autres pour se montrer plus fort.

Mathieu se retourna, tentant de voir la réaction d'Alexis. Tentant de discerner une once de peur. Tentant de voir s'il allait fuir comme tous les autres.

Pourtant ce dernier ne dit qu'une seule chose qui fit retrouver le sourire au châtain.

« -Je ne partirai pas. Je ne fuirai pas, parce que j'ai vu qui tu étais. Et que tu es certainement le plus humain des hommes et le plus normal des fous qui vivent sur cette Terre. »

**Hellow !**

**Ouais, je sais c'est pas très joyeux comme histoire et je m'en prends beaucoup à Mathieu pour le moment :') La prochaine fois, c'est Antoine qui s'en prend plein la face ! 8D**

**J'ai écrit ça tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin, ça dépend le point de vue, ce qui explique la dernière phrase d'Alexis qui est un peu zarb' mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux après relecture donc voilà xD Il se peut qu'il y ait encore quelques fautes, donc désolée d'avance ^^'**

**Bon les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi et si l'histoire gêne un des protagonistes, elle sera supprimée. **

**Je penses avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire :3 J'espère que cela vous a plu !**


End file.
